paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Tulcea
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Tulcea| | official_name=Tulcea| image_map=Tulcea_in_Romania.PNG| image_shield=CoaTulcea.png| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Tulcea County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=County capital|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Constantin Hogea| | leader_party=Democratic Party | area_total_km2=| population_as_of=2002| population_total=91875|latd=45|latm=11|lats=24|latNS=N|longd=28|longm=48|longs=0|longEW=E|| website=http://www.primaria-tulcea.ro/| }} Tulcea (Bulgarian, Russian, and Ukrainian: Тулча, Tulcha; Turkish: Hora-Tepé or Tolçu) is a city in Dobrogea, Romania. It is the administrative center of the Tulcea county, and has a population of 91,875 as of 2002. History Tulcea was founded in the 7th century BC under the name of Aegyssus, mentioned in the documents of Diodorus of Sicily (3rd century BC). Ovid referred to it in Ex Ponto, saying that its name would have originated with that of its founder, a Dacian named Carpyus Aegyssus. After the fights from 12-15 B.C., the Romans conquered the town. They rebuilt it after their plans, their technique and architectural vision, reorganizing it. The existing ruined walls and defending towers serve as a testimony of this. Also an inscription found at the Tulcea Museum of Archaeology mentions the name Aegyssus for the town. The Aegyssus fortified town is mentioned also by other documents until the 10th century: Notitia Episcopatum in political geography "De Thematicus". It was then ruled by the Byzantine Empire (5th - 7th century), the Bulgarian Empire (681-c.1000; 1185-14th century) Theophanes, ibid., p.357-358 Nicephorus, ibid., p.34 Laiou, A. E. Constantinople and the Latins (Foreign Policy of Andronicus II, 1282-1328). Cambridge, Mass., 1972. Brâtianu, G. I. à Cetatea Albă (Akkerman) au debut du XIVeme siècle-Byz, 2, 1926, 153-168, the Genoese (10th - 13th century), it was part of the local Dobrujan polities of Balik/Balica, Dobrotitsa/Dobrotici, and, for a brief while after 1390, ruled by the Wallachian Prince Mircea cel Bătrân. In 1416 it was conquered and ruled for 460 years by the Ottoman Empire. Tulcea was eventually awarded to Romania, together with the rest of Dobruja, in 1878 (see Congress of Berlin). Around 1848, Tulcea was still a small shipyard city, being awarded city status in 1860, when it became a province capital. Demographics According to the 2002 census, Tulcea has a population of 91,875 inhabitants, 92.3% of which are ethnic Romanian. Significant minority groups include Lippovan Russians (making up 3.4% of the total population), and Turks (1.4%). Most of the indigenous Bulgarians left the town in 1941 in accordance with the Treaty of Craiova. Famous natives *Crin Antonescu, deputy *Alexandru Ciucurencu, painter *Traian Cosovei, writer *Radu Gheorghe, actor *Stefan Karadzha, Bulgarian revolutionary, studied in and associated with the town *Virginia Mirea, actress *Grigore Moisil, mathematician *Dimitar Petkov, bulgarian Prime Minister *Lili Sandu, singer and actress *Tora Vasilescu, actress *Oliver Cadogan, International property developer Twinned Towns * Shumen, Bulgaria * Aalborg, Denmark References External links *Romanian Site With Photos And Information *Tulcea's Administrative Center *Tulcea's County Council *Tulcea Town Hall Shameless advertising, lousy companies: *Designer from Tulcea *Best rustic construction builder in Tulcea Sourses and references *Theophanes, ibid., p.357-358 *Nicephorus, ibid., p.34 *Laiou, A. E. Constantinople and the Latins (Foreign Policy of Andronicus II, 1282-1328). Cambridge, Mass., 1972. *Brâtianu, G. I. Les Bulgares à Cetatea Albă (Akkerman) au debut du XIVeme siècle-Byz, 2, 1926, 153-168 Category:Tulcea Category:Municipalities of Romania Category:Tulcea County Category:Port cities and towns in Romania Category:Turkish communities bg:Тулча cs:Tulcea da:Tulcea de:Tulcea es:Tulcea fr:Tulcea he:טולצ'אה it:Tulcea la:Aegyssos lt:Tulča hu:Tulcsa nl:Tulcea (stad) no:Tulcea pl:Tulcza pt:Tulcea ro:Tulcea ru:Тулча sq:Tulcea fi:Tulcea sv:Tulcea tg:Тулча tr:Tulça uk:Тульча vec:Tulcea